User blog:Chimpurin/The Outcast Project
This blog is about my first survival mystery game, yep The Outcast Project! However, this game is not started yet, I'm still working on some stuffs to make the game fun and good for all of you! All helps are definitely welcomed. If you want to help, join the Discord server of this game! Link of the Server: https://discord.gg/tea3X For now: enjoy the summary of this game! Summary You grumbled as your hand clutched a white envelope from the mail box. Another daily mail, you guess? Not that you surprised, but you thought to yourself: "Who wanted to sent a mail for some worthless person like me?" A sigh escaped your lips as you eyed the envelope: no sender names or even an initials? A little suspicious, but you brushed the thoughts off as you opened the envelope. Few careful tears here and there so you didn't damage the content, you finally able to fished out the content. You felt your heart beat so fast as you unfolded the paper and read the content of the letter. "Dear Sir/Madam (y/n), We hope this letter found you in your best condition. We have been looking for 15 people to join our latest game, or in our case a project. Congratulations for being chosen as one of the participants. Now now, you want to know why you were chosen in this game? It's because we have seen your past histories, which were filled with oh so dark stories. The other participants also experienced the same things you have been through. Rejected, bullied, unwanted, humiliated, and outcast. Yes, that's why we call this game... The Outcast Project, others may not need your existence, but for us, you all are important in this game. Of course, this game won't be fun without any... Bloodshed." The word bloodshed sent chills down your spine, but you kept reading the letter, "In this game, all of the connection with outside world had been cut; no internet, no escape route, and nothing. You'll never be able to escape or ask help from the people outside this project. So have fun for surviving (or trying to) from hunger, thirst, and insanity while there were also some 'special pranks' or bloodthirsty people there! Regards, Parris and Rose." Sweat rolled down your face as you finished reading the letter. You looked again at the senders' names, Parris and Rose; a bit familiar, at least you thought to yourself. You exhaled again and heard the bell rung. But as you opened, nobody was there. You had enough with the letter and the door, anger built up inside you as you turned your back on the door. You felt a woman's hand touched your left shoulder when a familiar electric voice was heard. A cold metal was shoved to your nape, with painful electric shock spread thorough your body, shutting down all of your body's neurone. You felt light headed, you wanted to scream but your body refused to respond, and you flung forwards. But before you blacked out for good, you glanced behind to saw two people; a man with scars on his face and a woman with rose hair clip. The man smirked as he and the woman said in unison: "Welcome to The Outcast Project". Game Mechanics 1. Hunger, Thirst, Guilt, Insanity There are four bars of things you need to keep an eye on them (credit goes to FirePyre), which are: Hunger. When hunger runs out you die. You lose a bit of hunger every time you do an action, and you gain hunger whenever you eat. The less hunger you have, the more debilitated you get - you'll become thinner, and be able to run less, and you will start to salivate at the thought or smell of food - even if that food is other human beings. Thirst. Thirst works the same as Hunger, only it has no negative effects - you don't run less or get thinner with low thirst, but you lose thirst quicker than Hunger, which means you must always be on your toes for a possible water supply. Guilt. Every time you kill a person or animal, a variety of factors determine how much guilt you get. The more human-like an animal is (or if it actually is a human), the more guilt you get from killing it. The closer you are to something you kill, the more guilt you get. When you have high levels of guilt you earn Insanity at an enhanced rate and you find it difficult to kill things. Insanity. You earn insanity via three main ways: Isolation, which means being on your own for extended periods of time; Low hunger/thirst; and finally, killing other human beings. It is possible to gain insanity via other ways, such as being in highly distressing situations, being in pain, and other things. However, those three are the most important. High insanity levels cause you to act erratically and unthinkingly and also cause you to have auditory and visual hallucinations. Once your insanity bar is full, you commit suicide. 2. Traps There are several traps that can be escaped by simple riddles, which needed to be solved by 5 turns. Failing to do so, you need to look another escape route, or worse, there are death involving traps which will kill you if you failed to solve the riddle. Below are the traps listed by the damage their caused: *Standard Traps: Traps that are non-lethal, which basically can't really kill you, but can still injure you if you're not careful when solving it. *Moderate Traps: Traps that can cause moderate to lethal injuries. Depending on the actions, one can escape intact or have to lose some of their body parts. Make your choice carefully. *Killing Traps: Traps that are meant to kill the solver when they failed to solve the riddles in three turns. The killing method can be varied depending on the trap room surroundings. *Execution Traps: Traps that are created in order to punish those who dare to attempting escape from the game, not doing actions at all, or break the rules. 3. Injuries and Healing Methods Injuries from traps or other players aren't fun at all, since they can hinder you to moving around or worse, kill you. Depending on traps/actions done by other player, you can get one of injuries listed below: *'Toxic Injuries' - this happens when any kind of poisonous substance entered your body through inhalation, injections, ingestions, etc. Any long terms of poison exposure will kill the player. *'Blade Injuries' - injuries that caused by bladed object such as knifes, swords, spears, etc. When one gets this injuries and not treated immediately, it will cause Bleeding, 'a condition where blood will keep flowing from the wounds, causing blood loss that can leading a player to death. *'Gun Injuries '- injuries that caused by guns or any projectile based weapons. This injuries can also causes bleeding if not treated immediately, or can cause instant death if the gun is pointed at head or chest. *'Crush Injuries '''- injuries that caused by pressure or compression into one's body parts. This will cause '''Disability '''or death as the weight can crush your bones that leads to '''Internal Bleeding. *'Eye Injuries '- injuries that caused by any damages to eyes, which can be dust, shattered glass, etc. This can cause either Temporary 'or '''Permanent Blindness, '''depending what object that enters your eyes. *'Incapacitation - 'injuries that are caused by massive damage/overused medicines/fatigues, which can lead someone to a '''Comatose '''state or worse, death. *'Freezing - 'injuries that are caused by direct contact to cold substance such as liquid nitrogen or getting exposed to prolonged low tempreature. '''Partial Freezing '''won't kill you, but can makes you unable to move freely. When you are inside a below -18 Celcius Degrees will cause you to have '''Hyportemia, '''which can kill you unless you get out of the room, have a '''Hot Pack '''inside your pocket, or simply wearing a thick coat. *'Burning '- injuries that are caused by direct contact to fire or getting hit with any fire inducing weapons. Prolonged contact to fire can cause '''Burn Wounds '''or death. Below are the list of Healing Items which can be found on the game: *'Pain Killers *'First Aid Kits' *'Haemostatis '- Medicine known for its benefit to stop Bleeding. *'Eye Drops - '''A liquid which can be used to heal eye conditions from any particles that got caught inside your eyelids. *'Antidotes - A substance known for poison curing benefits. Use this everytime you got poisoned. *'Vaccine/Serum - '''A shot containing weakened pathogen that used to cure a specific viruses (Vaccine), or completely cured you of any viruses/disease (Serum). *'Adrenaline Shots - 'A shot which can use to heal yourself quickly and also gives you a speed boost. *'Gips for Broken Limbs *'Surgical Tools ' *'Hot Packs '- A portable pack that can keep yourself warm on any cold circumstances. *'''Lidocaine - '''A salve used to heal first-degree or second-degree burn wounds. 4. Traitor There is a hidden Traitor, which can contact the Mastermind directly or access towards the escape way. The Traitor can also set up traps all they want, another special thing from the Traitor is that they cannot be killed by Traps, and lost all states with rather slow pace. The Traitor can kill anyone he wants to. 5. Victory Victory are gained via these ways: And Then There Were None You win when you killed all of the players by yourself, surviving all traps, and be the last man standing. This is the hardest way to achieve victory Ultra Deduction You win by deactivating all traps all by yourself without getting any injuries. All players left will also win. The Traitor will win if they able to: *Kill everyone else via traps or murders. *Everyone else dies to natural causes. *Removing all means to solving the traps. Category:Blog posts